Sparrow's Tale
by Elflady88
Summary: It's strange indeed how much a life can change, for better and worse. For Sparrow, a young orphan, an insignificant music box changed her entire life and wrote her destiny. But what really happened to her during her adventure?
1. Childhood part 1

I love the Fable series and recently while playing I got an idea to a fanfic, this is a retelling of Sparrow's journey, but with more insight than the games give. I'm taking inspiration from my own playthroughs of Fable II and also my own dog's has credit for giving me inspiration for how to personalize Sparrow's dog. This is about a good female hero, plus english isn't my first language so if you spot any wrong spellings I'm sorry for that.

I may also pair Sparrow with someone or no one, I haven't decided yet. And the first two chapters have much dialouge taken from the game, as I didn't want to change it, it will change after these first two chapters though.

I own nothing of this, it belongs to Lionhead.

* * *

_"Come one, come all!_

_Lo and behold my story of spectacular proportions, sure to blow your mind as far as the Void._

_A story of magic and mysteries of adventure and peace, of friendship and battles, of bravery and skill, of strength and weakness, of pain and happiness, love and hate, good and evil._

_A mighty story indeed, as it should be all right, it reflects an entire life I'll have you know, and I dare say all of it is true._

_You wonder how I can know? I saw most of it with my own eyes I say, every word I speak is taken from one with first hand knowledge._

_Now back to my tale, we want to be done before the dawn breaks or half the atmosphere will fly its merry way, and I must urge that this story ought to intrigue you all the more. This place where the story will reach a critical point, this place where one life will end and another begins; the life of a Sparrow..."_

_**Chapter1 - The Beginning**_

Winter had us all in its grip, the snow, though usually beautiful, fell silently through the ice cold air, foreboding dark times. The cold bit at my skin, chilled me to the bones and I could only wonder what kind of world we lived in, when our King didn't look twice at his kingdom or its people, but I never said that out loud as I knew how much Rose wanted to live in Castle Fairfax.

I sighed, it turned into a shiver and white smoke slowly drifted from my mouth and mixed with the smoke from small fire my sister had managed to lit, it wasn't much but the warmth was god send. I used to pretend, used to close my eyes and then I saw us, my sister and I sitting in front of the fire place in our house on the countryside, that our father rested in his chair and mother prepared dinner. But I couldn't anymore, that was just dreams, dreams for kids and weaklings and they only made it harder to survive.

The sad thing is, I am just a child, just eight years old, I think, and already I'm falling into despair.

I held my hands so close to the fire that I almost burned myself, I saw that Rose also shivered slightly, we were used to live on the streets, we had been for years now, but this was the coldest winter by far. If only the traders that often spent the winter in Bowerstone had come this year, now we had nowhere to seek shelter for the cold. I know that, despite Rose's encouragement, we had little to no chance of surviving this winter if we didn't find any shelter.

Suddenly something warm hit me on the head, a change from the cold snow. My hands flew up to find out what it was. Eew, bird poop, frantically I tried to brush it off with snow. "What was that?" Rose stepped closer to see what it was.

"Oh uck," she said before helping me clean it out of my dark hair. "Well I hear that's lucky, like finding a four leafed clover." She brushed my hair clean of snow and giggled slightly and added; "Although I think I'd prefer the clover." I cast her an annoyed glance but I did agree with her.

"Oh, look little Sparrow." Rose said and got a dreamy tone in her voice. "Castle Fairfax looks so nice in the snow, imagine the great dining hall. I bet Lord Lucien is having roast duck this time of year."

I nodded in agreement, even if I though the castle looked beautiful it was something about castles that seemed cold and unfriendly, but if it provided food and shelter I'd go for it. My stomach growled as I tried and failed to not imagine the taste of roast duck, neither of us had tasted real food for a long time but I remembered the smell all too well.

"But he must be really lonely since his wife and his little girl died." She said solemnly. "In that big castle all by himself." Rose had always been very empathetic and able to feel with people she hadn't even met.

"If only we could live there." She sighed and I couldn't help but agree, that would be a dream coming true, but a dream was a dream, a harsh way of thinking I know, but to survive on the streets you have to turn a bit harsh.

During this the voices drifting from the centre of Bowerstone Old Town had gained volume and people sounded excited, I wondered what could be exciting at this time of year. But I saw Rose get an interested look in her eyes.

"What's going on over there? Come on sis, let's have a look." She turned and headed for the market place, I followed her quickly, part of me was interested and I wanted to know what was so exciting.

She was faster so I lost sight of her in the narrow, winding streets but there was only one way to go so I soon caught up with her. She had stopped in front of a dirty, disgusting man, I hated that man, Arfur, he was evil, and was always being mean to everyone.

"Hello there young Rose, you look hungry," even his voice angered me and scared me at the same time. "Have you considered my offer?" I stepped closer to Rose and glared at the man, but he didn't even see me.

"We'll never be that hungry, the answer is no." Rose voice was sharp as she told him off and then she grabbed my arm and marched away from him. "Come on little Sparrow, let's see what's going on." I had never heard what the offer was, and I wasn't sure I wanted to, but there were no good things a thug like him could offer.

"You'll be back, and I'll be waitin' for ya." He called after us as we left him, but he didn't follow us thankfully.

"That creep," Rose mumbled harshly. "I hate him."

I stopped beside my sister, in front of us was a large crowd gathered. I couldn't see much, I was to short, the only thing I could see was glimpses of a colourful wagon of sorts. "It's only a trader," Rose sighed disappointedly but nevertheless we stood still to see what he may be selling.

"Gather now, for the sale of the century!" A man called from the caravan. "Ladies and Gentlemen I have travelled the land accumulating wondrous and mysterious objects which I now offer to you, for the modest price off...five gold. Consider this. This is truly a magical mirror, for as long as you look into it, it will make you beautiful."

"I'll take it." I saw who called out, I had seen the man a few times, one not so gifted with his looks.

"Very wise," the trader said. "Now just remember the magic only works if you look at it in complete darkness."

Yeah right, and it only works in darkness, how convenient. I saw that Rose also scoffed slightly at the supposed magic mirror. But it would be great to be able to buy worthless things just like that, for no other reason than to buy something.

"Ah, now this is truly a marvel." the trader said delightfully, motioning towards something at his right that I couldn't see. "This small, unassuming box is actually a device created by the ancients. As used by the old kingdom rulers themselves. Turn the handle three times and you'll be granted a single wish." Voices of disbelief filled the crowd, and I guessed that the trader didn't have any big chance of selling that box.

"There's no such thing as magic," Rose stated and part of me agreed but deep inside I still held tight to the fantasies of a child, that part urged me to believe.

"We live in grim times indeed, if the children are to world weary to believe in magic. Most children you age believe eagerly." A voice from beside us said. Startled, me and Rose turned to see an old woman cloaked in red and white.

"Look I can see your eyes are bad, but I'm telling ya, that music box is rubbish." Rose said to the woman, I looked up in her face, her smile was eerie but not evil, then I saw her eyes and that startled me. The woman's eyes were pale white, she was blind. Her gaze was piercing and I know it's ridiculous but it felt like she could see us clearer than one could imagine.

"That's what the seller thinks, he has no idea what he has stumbled upon." The woman continued. "But you have an inkling don't you? Some part of you wants to believe it's magic." She turned and walked away, her words lingered in my head, could it be true, did magic still exist? I could see Rose had the same thoughts.

"Y...you really think it could be?" Rose asked and the old woman stopped and turned her head slightly back at us.

"For five gold coins you could have your answer."

"For five gold coins we could eat for a week."

"Listen to me Rose, at the end of that week you and your little Sparrow would be no closer to your dream. Now closer to the inside of that castle."

Not until after she had vanished did I realise what she had said, how did she know our names? Our dreams? I voiced my questions to Rose but she could only shake her head in question.

"What if it is real? I bet we could get five gold pieces, and maybe this could be our way out of here after all. What is there to loose little Sparrow. Come on there must someone around here that will pay us gold to ... do something."

Eagerly I ran ahead to find someone in need of help, Rose easily kept up with me and I got the feeling that my eagerness made her happy. I knew she was worried about me, that I'd almost stopped speaking entirely after our parents' death. No matter how she tried at first I had not uttered more than a few words, now she had mostly accepted my silence.

"Oi kids, come here a minute!"

I looked in the direction of the voice, it was a guard. For a second I froze in fear, there were a few guards that were mean to the orphans and homeless, which enjoyed hurting just for fun. But soon I recognised the guard, he was pretty decent for a grown up, and one of the kindest guards.

"Hello Derek, loose something?" Rose asked.

"My arrest warrants, blew right out of my hands. They could be all over Bowerstone by now, and I can't leave my post." Some may call that laziness but both me and Rose knew that Derek was the most dutiful guard in town, he should be a sheriff instead of a guard in my opinion.

"Hey, why don't you find them for me," he said with a smile. "You could be like little constables, sounds fun right."

"And how much do small constables get paid?" Rose asked and I smiled inwardly.

"Paid? Listen kids, these are the five most wanted criminals in Bowerstone."

"Yeah, well how badly do ya want 'em?"

"Fine," Derek said with a sigh. "One gold for all five of warrants."

"Deal."

"The warrants blew off in that direction," Derek said, pointing to the right. "Through the alley by the bloke with the picture box."

"So we look out for those warrants but for now lets find some more money."

We took of in the direction that Derek had pointed out, there was a small group of people there, much was happening in this small part of town today.

The one all looked at was a skinny man who went on about his new contraption, some sort image capturing device as he called it. He sounded a bit funny to me and he was as eager as a kid in a candy store.

"Hi, what's that?" Rose asked the man.

"This. Why it's only the most amazing device ever conceived. It grabs your very likeness and transfiddles it to a magic piece of paper. It's going to make me very rich." It sounded very strange to me but who knew maybe he wasn't crazy. "If only I could find someone to modilify for it."

Rose looked at me and I showed my agreement with a nod. "We'll do it, for a gold piece."

"Hmm, I only have one gold left. But you're right, I should investialize in my new venture. Deal."

"A gold piece just to stand there, sounds all right doesn't it," Rose smiled at me.

"Like my uncle Finneus used to say, you're never too young to grease your elbows especially in harsh times like these." I stared at him, Rose did the same, our eyes said the same thing; he was crazy, but likable.

"Now all you have to do is to strike a pose for my little device, you'll be positively betwazzled by the results." The man said as Rose helped me up on the platform in front of the picture box. "Be- what?" Rose asked and straightened up beside me.

"Ah yes, I've been improving my vocabularium with a wonderful book bought from Murgo the trader. A thesaurus."

"He's a bit silly," Rose whispered to me with a grin. "But this could be fun.

"Very well, strike a pose my young friends."

I couldn't help myself, I had to chose the pose all the hero's in the books used to show. A bright light flashed and momentarily blinded me but my sight cleared instantly, puzzled I looked at the small insignificant box and wondered how it worked.

"Wondrous! This thing's going to be more popular than the pox! Now I'll just have to wait three months for the picture to develify and I can start showing it around. Oh, I can almost smell the gold."

The people around muttered about a swindle and it did sound like a strange device, but maybe me and Rose could see if he was still in Bowerstone in three months.

We left down the next ally, "this must be were those warrants blew down." Rose had barely finished when a pained yelp echoed between the walls.

"Come on, Rex caught a dog!" A few kids ran by when me and Rose left the short alley. "He's gonna kick the crap out of it!" Their excitement made me sick and furious.

A bit further down the road a group of street hard kids had gathered with the bully Rex in the middle. Rex was the oldest boy in this part of town, and the meanest, he loved to be the leader and forced the other kids to do as he wanted.

But what caught my eye was a dog, unusual in itself, it was heart wrenchingly skinny with ragged brown and black fur. It had been forced in to a corner, its tail between its legs and a gaze so hurt and confused that my throat laced together in empathy.

"Aww, whatsa matter poochie, does it hurt?" The dog shivered in fear and pressed its beaten body closer to the wall, whining softly.

"We have to stop this," Rose mumbled heatedly before storming over to Rex. "Hey, what the hell are you doing?" She exclaimed angrily glaring at the boy. He stopped his wooden sword just above the dog and turned to Rose, she was actually taller than him so he had to look up at her.

"Having a bit of fun, what's it to you." He replayed cockily and ran his hand down my sister's chest. Before I could do anything, or Rose for that matter, he head butted her.

Whispers rippled through the group; "He hit a girl..." "Yeah, and now I'm gonna hit another one." Rex boasted and turned to me, stepping closer.

"How dare you?" I said furiously. The rage I felt when he hit the defenceless dog had doubled when he dared touch my sister and the head butting was too much. I drew my own toy sword and before he could come closer I had already closed the gap between us.

I focused all my anger behind my blows, for being the toughest kid on the block he sure fought badly, he couldn't even hit me. I heard the other kids cheer but was too focused to hear for whom they rooted for. Finally after several hard hits Rex had had enough.

"Aww stop it you nutter!" He cried out and pushed through the crowd and ran away. I didn't care to see what the other kids did, instead I ran over to Rose, she was just sitting up. "Ow! Did you see that, that lunatic socked my right in the head." She said as she rose up and rubbed her forehead. "Are you all right sis?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She dusted off the snow and smiled at me. "Thanks for your help, I could've taken him though." I smiled back, I had no doubt she could have, but seeing as she had been unconscious she would have had a hard time beating him.

A low, pained whine snapped my attention back to the poor dog. It had been too scared to move past us even when no one had paid it any attention. We both walked closer the dog and bent down. "Aww poor thing, you've had a horrible time." Rose said softly.

The dog backed up further until it almost sat down and made a noise like a growl and a whine in one. "Don't be afraid we won't hurt you." The dog perked up a bit and moved away from the wall a little, even daring to straighten up slightly. When close to the dog I could also see that it was a he, and that his scrawny body wasn't badly wounded.

I cooed quietly and stretched out my hand to him, first he jerked back a bit but then he wagged his tail and pricked his ears to the sound of my voice. His dark eyes was gentle, the hurt, confused look was only a shadow deep inside.

"What you need is someone nice to look after you," Rose said and the dog barked and I could swear he smiled. Then it seemed he remembered himself and he hunched down like he expected a blow or harsh word. But he crocked his head and locked up at us, pleading with soft brown eyes.

"Aww, we can't keep you, we don't have enough food for ourselves." The dog looked at Rose and whined softly and begged even more. "Well I'm sorry but we can't. Now you just rest."

"Come on little Sparrow, let's go." I slowly did as she said and followed her down the road, all the while with the dog's whining in my ears. I wanted to argue that we kept the dog, at least to see that no one hurt him again but I knew how hard Rose was struggling with taking care of me. She was just four years older than me and now she was forced to raise me, give us both food and shelter all the while mourning our parents. So I kept quiet and tried to shut my ears for the whine.


	2. Childhood part 2

This is the second part of the Childhood part of Sparrow's Tale. As always I apoligize for any spelling mistakes as english isn't my first language. Any points on errors or questions are welcome, and reviews help me get my story better^^

I own nothing, everything belongs to Lionhead.

* * *

I almost stepped on a piece of paper when I noticed that it was one of the warrants we were to find, apparently some guy had had fun setting fire on houses and town guards. Bad guys never learn that bothering a guard directly is a bad thing.

Up ahead, up some stairs stood Balthazar's Storage, and the owner himself looked a bit distraught. "They are in there, skittering and plotting." He seemed to talk to himself. "You need help with something?" Rose asked as we stopped near him.

"Oh yes," the man said slowly. "Eh you kids aren't afraid of beetles are you?"

"No that would be silly." Rose said, silently I agreed, but beetles were awfully big though.

"Ah yes, silly," he laughed nervously. "No ones afraid of loathsome, evil, conniving beetles. Eh well, seeing as you aren't afraid how would you like to ruthlessly exterminate a few that are in my warehouse?"

"We'll do it for a gold piece," Rose quickly said, eyeing the chance of one more gold. But I suspected that "we" was in reality me. Rose hated bugs, especially big ones.

"Done." Balthazar agreed just as quickly. "I hope you make 'em suffer. If those hideous vermin can suffer."

I walked up to the big wooden door and Balthazar pulled it open for me. "Shoot the beetles, shot to kill! And while you're breaking their hateful little heads open try not to break any of my stuff."

Inside it was quiet, and a bit chilly but at least no wind blew inside, but empty, then a fluttering from the upper floor told me where the beetles were nesting. I had just reached the stairs when the creepy Arfur appeared at the glassless window.

"Hey kid!" He called out and I hesitated a short moment. "Balthazar owes some protection money for Nicky the nickname, so how about you leave the beetles and smash up his stock instead..."

I ran up the stairs before he could finish, I didn't intend to break the man's stock and even less did I want to get paid by Arfur to do it. I could hear him try to get me back downstairs but I ignored him and located the beetles instead.

They, there were five, had settled down on the ceiling beams and didn't seem to have noticed me thankfully as they were bigger than twice of my heads. I brought out my toy gun, not dangerous to anyone but just big enough to kill some insects.

Taking aim I fired and swiftly killed all five, trying to ignore the smell from the slime inside their bodies. I went to the first floor again and headed to the door, before I left I heard Arfur mutter in disappointment, about how hard it had been to capture those beetles. I felt very satisfied to have spoiled his plans.

Outside an excited Balthazar waited. "That was a massacre, no mercy for those filthy buggers! That's what I like to see." He smiled and waved his arms around in emphasise. "And all my stock is still intact. Genius! Now that I think about it, I wonder how those beetles got in there?"

I wondered if I should tell him, but decided against it. Arfur had said he was gonna make me pay and I didn't want to get mixed up more with him or his boss. "Wow, I didn't know you were so good at fighting," Rose said and patted my back. "Thanks to that we have another gold piece."

When our parents were alive Rose used to take me out playing on the farm, she used to set up targets for me to shot, but apparently she didn't know how much that game had paid off. I quickly diverted my thoughts, I didn't want to remember those times, it would only lead to the unavoidable and painful ending.

I followed Rose down to the street again and right in front of us was another of those warrants, the title made me smile. This guy was wanted for suspicious but otherwise unremarkable behaviour. Really had the guards too much free time or what.

A very familiar bark was heard a little bit down the street, the dog from earlier stood, wagging his tail, over a bit soiled warrant. Rose also recognized him and praised him for finding the warrant. The dog barked proudly and sat down giving us one of his dog smiles, tongue dangling on the side of his jaw, I couldn't help but smile, he was too cute.

"I know you're cute," Rose sighed sadly and straightened up. "But I told you before, we can't keep you. Come on little Sparrow let's go." She said and turned from the dog, I followed as always but it felt wrong to leave him all alone, it's not like he could understand why we just left him all the time.

Almost straight after meeting the dog I spotted another paper, running over to it I saw it was a warrant, now we only needed one more.

"Hey look at that, Betty. Two sets of twins. Oh you'll get my booze back won't ya?" The tramp spluttered and swayed slightly. Instinctively I stepped back a step and closer to Rose, I didn't like drunken people, many tended to get mean with the alcohol, even if this man seemed harmless.

"You can barely stand as it is." The woman called Betty said.

"But they can, bet they can walk straight even. Get my booze back from that Magpie and I'll give ye a piece for it." "Let it go Pete," Betty  
interrupted. "Save your money for important things."

"Come on now give an honest beggar back his booze."

Not that I thought he needed that booze but a gold piece was what we needed. "Look," the woman said. "Find the bottle and I'll pay you a gold piece just to keep it out of his hands."

Rose and I agreed and left the two the bicker over the bottle. There had been a beggar near the storage, not really a beggar though, as he had piles of stuff, probably stolen. "That must be Magpie," Rose whispered to me when we stopped nearby.

"You go get the bottle Sparrow, you're small and quick so it's easier for you." I nodded, she was right.

"No need to hide it Rose, we both now you're the clumsy one," I teased. She smiled back and punched me lightly on my shoulder.

Carefully I sneaked up to the tramp, I was several steps away but I could still smell that he oozed of alcohol. There stood a bottle beside him that was almost full with a rolled up paper sticking out of the top. That had to be Pete's bottle. Magpie mumbled as I got closer, but he was so drunk that I couldn't make out what he said, I took it and hurried back to Rose.

The two were still arguing when we got back, I heard Betty trying to convince Pete to stop drinking but it seemed that Pete couldn't really comprehend what she said. If it was something I never intended to do it was drinking, I didn't want to risk ending up like him.

"Oh look the quadruplets are back. You've got booze, I can smell it."

"Are you sure it's not your breath," Betty said and I must say it sounded logical.

"Give me the wine," Pete said eagerly and that made him sway, it was a wonder that he didn't fall.

"No, don't fall off the wagon," Betty urged.

"Wagon? Were? Kids look out for the wagon!" He yelled and looked around.

"Does he sound like he needs that," Betty said. She sound tired. "Here I'll give you a gold piece for it instead."

"No, give it to me," Pete said, the wagon forgotten. I bet a goldfish had better memory.

I gave the bottle to Betty, the tramp did definitely not need more booze, he'd fall over by a breeze as it was, who knew what would happen if he drank anymore.

Betty sighed with relief and thanked us, just as we were about to leave she called us back. "Wait, there's a paper stuck here, I think this is yours."

The last of the warrants, how lucky. It smelled of cheap wine and was slightly purple at the edge but it was still intact. Now we could get our fourth gold piece from Derek. "Well done Sparrow, he didn't need anymore that's for sure."

Heading back the same way we came I looked to see if I could spot the dog but he seemed to have left this place now, I just wished we could've kept him. Well maybe he would find a nice family to take care of him outside the city instead.

In the last alley before the town square Arfur stepped in our way. "Stop right there you little brats!" Rose glared at him and pulled me closer, "listen creep I told you no this morning."

"Hand over those warrants," he demanded. Ignoring Rose's answer. "There's a gold piece in it for ya."

"We don't want your money." Rose said firmly and pushed past him, pulling me with her. "Hey stop! Where do you think you're going!" Arfur called after us but he didn't follow us, he probably didn't want to go near a guard.

We ran over to Derek and gave him the warrants. "Thanks, you're a life saver. Now normally justice is its own reward, but these aren't normal circumstances so, here's your gold piece." Yes, now we only needed one more gold before we could buy that music box.

We strolled a across the square without finding anyone in need of help when we saw a man talking with a young woman standing on a balcony.

"Shh! I think mother heard us." The young woman whispered.

"You again!" A harsh voice called out. "I don't want you sniffing around my daughter. Now push off before I call the guards. You animal!" Both me and Rose turned, dismissing it as a very over protective mother, though she sounded nasty.

"Get in the house Belinda!" The old woman shouted and we stopped to listen. "And clean those floors, they are as filthy as that no good delinquent Monty!"

"Well, doesn't she seem motherly," Rose said sarcastically. I nodded, the woman Belinda didn't seem to lead a very happy life with that woman guarding her.

The man, Monty had walked back to a couple of stalls that he apparently owned. "What's the matter with you?" Rose asked him, though it was easy to guess even for a kid like me.

"Oh little ones, my situation is unbearable. Words can't even begin to describe it" He seemed to have a sense for drama judging by his speech.

"Looks like you fancy the girl who lives there, but her mom thinks you're rubbish." Monty's expression told us that Rose had perfectly described his problem.

"Eh, I suppose that's it yes, but then why do you ask?"

"Maybe we could help you."

"Yes, you could take my proposal letter to the fair maiden!" This guy had more than one problem apparently. "Oh there is hope! My heart soars in my chest like a free bird in spring!"

We quickly accepted the letter and went to Belinda's house. Poor Belinda, Monty seemed nice enough but he had a serious speech problem.

I knocked on the door and Belinda's mother opened, unfortunately. "What do you want?"

Rose, for a moment taken a back by the unpleasant attitude told her we had a letter to deliver. "But we need one gold for the postage."

"Why didn't you say so? Come on in." I silently wondered when she had expected us to tell her when we just came.

While the woman went over to fetch a gold piece I sneaked up the stairs. On the floor Belinda was busy scrubbing the wooden planks, she looked up at me when I stopped in front of her. "Here," I said and stretched out my hand, offering her the letter.

"This is wonderful," she said smiling as she read the letter. "Here's something for your trouble. Oh Monty my little dove." Something told me that Belinda and Monty would get along fine.

We hurried outside to avoid the mother. "We did it little Sparrow, we got all five coins! Let's go buy the music box," Rose smiled excitedly and almost dragged me to Murgo's caravan.

"Hello children, what can I do for you?"

"Hello, we've come to buy the music box." Rose said.

"Very wise little ones," he said and held out the box to Rose. "Go ahead and turn the handle, but mind you go somewhere quiet like."

"Come on little Sparrow, let's go make our wish," Rose said and we ran towards our home. Just before it is a small open place with a tree, there's no one who lives there but us, so there's never much people there.

Rose had placed the music box on a crate, and we looked at it for awhile, maybe too nervous to try it immediately. What if it was just a scam, a regular music box. It was actually both insignificant and beautiful, made of stone and full of decorative, delicate patterns and it was quite big too. Then with a determined face, and hopeful eyes Rose turned the handle three time.

"I wish... I wish..."

The box slowly opened and a soft, clear lullaby played, it was beautiful and soothing, memories of happier times came over me at that sound. Then the winter dusk lit up around us as a golden light shone from the inside of the box.

My heart beat faster as the box shone brighter, it was real. It was a magic music box. Suddenly eerie notes slipped into the music, the box started to spin, slowly at first than faster and faster. The golden light intensified, sparks flew and it grew darker until it was blood red, the music gained speed and the box now spun so fast it turned blurry.

In a sudden bright flash of golden light it vanished.

"But...Where did it go? Why are we still here?" Rose said devastated. The hope in her eyes had been crushed in an instant, now we both felt betrayed and sad. Quickly Rose spun around and headed for our small shack, but I saw tears in her eyes, Rose hadn't cried since mom and dad...died.

"Five gold pieces..." she muttered and stomped on." Let's just go to bed." Running, I caught up with her and grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze. I saw the corners of her mouth twitch slightly but that was all.

"Oh I was so sure this was it Sparrow. Why didn't the box take us with it?" I could only agree, the box wasn't an ordinary music box but it still hadn't fulfilled our wish. When we reached our home a dog, our dog, rose from the floor and barked a greeting, at least it felt like a greeting.

"What are you doing here? I'm sure I didn't wish for you." Rose said then she seemed to just give up and went up the few stairs. "All right, fine.

Welcome to our little paradise. Come on Sparrow go to bed." Even with all the pain and disappointment I bent down and petted the dog, its fur was dirty and coarse but it felt nice anyway.

I lay down on my blanket and curled up to keep some warmth in my body, suddenly the dog lay down behind me, his body was warm and soft. I could feel his heart beat through his all too visible ribs, it felt safe, with him there I wasn't afraid anymore, his regular breathing was soothing and soon I fell asleep.

Something woke me up abruptly, a dog was barking and growling. We didn't have a dog did we? Then yesterdays events came flooding back and I noticed that it still was night. "Ohh. All right, settle down, there's a nice... angry stray dog..."

"Quiet boy." Rose said and the dog actually stopped barking but it still growled deep in his throat, he stood attentive, ready to attack if the guards threatened us. "What do you want?" Rose asked suspiciously.

"I work for Lord Lucien, miss. And he would very much like to see you in his castle." The guard cast a wary eye on our dog before continuing. "I've been sent to collect you."

"It did work, our wish did come true!" Rose said happily as the guard retreated back to wait for us. "It's all right doggie, we're going to Lord Lucien's castle!" She said to the dog as I rose up. "I'll come back for you, I promise." I stroke his soft head as a goodbye then Rose and me ran down the path to the guards that waited, when they saw us they stopped talking and proceeded to show us the way to the castle.

"Evening Jeeves. Here are the children Lord Lucien asked for." The guard said to the old, strict butler. The way through the castle had been quick as we had entered not at the front gate but through a door in the tower, and the only thing in this tower was stairs. But up here I could glimpse a corridor with a ceiling so high I couldn't even see it, thick drapes hung from above, covering the cold stone walls, the castle was much more inviting when you stood inside of one.

"Excellent. Hello young ladies." He seemed too nice according to me.

"Hello sir."

"If you'll follow me please."

"We look up at the castle every day and think how nice it is. We both do." Rose continued. "But inside it is even more beautiful than I imagined." I agreed it was beautiful, but up here there were now doors to the balcony so the winter chill made it inside the corridor.

"It is quite wonderful, isn't it?"

That's when a dark skinned man came walking towards us, he had blue lines all over his body and his hair was white. He looked cold and scary.

"Ah. Hello Master Garth," Jeeves greeted but the man ignored us all. "Huh. Man of few words."

Rose seemed nervous, just like me, so I guess she just picked a topic when she asked where the grand dining hall was.

"Oh, in the north wing. Lord Lucien hasn't been in there since… since the tragic death of Lady Fairfax and little Amelia." The butler answered blankly.

"Oh, I heard. That was awful." Rose voice was filled with empathy, her ability to understand others was as strong as ever.

"Yes he misses them terribly."

"So… where does he eat?" I suppose she just couldn't stop asking, I listened while I examined the corridor.

"Actually he takes most of his meals in his study. He's in there working all hours doing research…"

"What does he research?"

"History mostly. Lord Lucien is quite keen on antiquities of all sorts, but he is chiefly interested in things related to the Old Kingdom."

"There was a trader in Old Town who said his stuff was from the Old Kingdom."

"Yes… yes. I believe Lord Lucien… heard about that." The butler's tone changed ever so slightly here but I couldn't understand why. He was so lifeless so why would this move him?

"We bought a piece of it and we made a wish and now we're here!" Rose said smiling.

"That's wonderful." He sounded so intrigued I suspected he was a robot. "Now when you meet Lord Lucien, you must show respect at all times.

Address him as my lord, speak only when spoken to, and do not mention Lady Fairfax or Amelia."

"Yes, sir."

"Here we are. Lord Lucien! The children are here." He opened the big, heavy looking, double doors showing us in with a bow.

At the far side of the room a man stood bent over a desk littered with books and papers. He had dark hair and when he turned around I saw he wasn't so young I first thought, he was closer to our parents in age I guessed. We stopped in the middle of the room, I stood close to Rose, barely containing an urge to hold her hand or jacket edge.

"Children. It's come to my attention that you have some sort of magic box. May I see it?" His voice was clear and pleasant but he also sounded very clinical. And when he stepped a bit closer I could see dark rings under his eyes, like he hadn't slept enough for very long.

"It vanished m'lord," Rose said quietly, fiddling with her hands. "We were winding it up, and we made a wish, and then it started to glow and it disappeared."

"After you used it?" Now Lord Lucien seemed interested.

"Yes m'lord. The man who sold it to us said it was magic." I wondered if Rose had the same bad feeling as I or if she couldn't really stand still for excitement or nervousness.

"The box is of no interest to me," he said and waved dismissively with his hand. "What's remarkable is that you were able to use it." Then he added as in second thought; "What was your wish?"

Rose stuttered slightly and turned red as a beat, I was glad that the man didn't focus on me, his gaze, while seemingly kind, was sharp as an eagle.

"Well speak up. What did you wish for?" His voice left no room to oppose him.

"To live in a castle... like this one," she finally said, deathly embarrassed.

"Perhaps that could be arranged," Lucien chuckled under his breath. I couldn't believe my ears, what did he say. Did the box work for real, would he let us live here in the castle?

"I'm working to rebuild..." he cut off himself and I turned curious. "I'm working on something wonderful, for which I need individuals with particular talents.

"Let us see if you possess any of them. Would you kindly step into the circle please."

Both me and Rose hesitated, this time I grabbed Rose's hand and she squeezed it in return. "I promise it won't hurt you." Calmed by his words Rose led me up onto the arcane elevated circle. As soon as we entered it blue light shone from every line in the circle. "What's that?" Rose asked startled, our grip tightened.

"Nothing to worry about. It's true. Your blood, so you are heroes."

"Heroes," Rose exclaimed like an echo of my own thoughts. Heroes hadn't been seen in Albion for hundreds of years. Lucien looked amazed and stretched out his hand into the blue light it turned red by his touch and his hand got burned by the light.

"What are you?" He rushed back to his desk, searching his books. "Wait! There was...there was something here."

"M'lord what's going on? What was that light?"

"Quiet!" He lashed out. "You are heroes, but you're not any of the three...One of you is the forth."

What was going on, everything was so strange, it all happened to fast, and I wished us back to our shack. I wasn't sure if it was the red light or something else but I had a bad feeling and Rose had to judging by her iron grip on my hand.

Suddenly he straightened up from his book, this time he held a black pistol in hand. "This isn't what I wanted... but nothing can stand in my way..." My heart sank, but I was too paralyzed to scream or even think. All that came to me was that now we were going to die.

"No wait! No!"

That scream would forever haunt my dreams, from there everything happened in slow motion for me, a loud explosion was heard and Rose staggered backwards by the force of the bullet, her hand was ripped from mine and she fell to the ground her eyes full of fear and pain. She landed hard on the stone floor, the pain shook her body. For a moment it looked like she was trying to stand up, then she drew in a pained sigh and fell still.

Shocked I stood there watching my sister die, tears burned in my eyes, blurring my view, but I couldn't move. I was frozen in place. I looked up at the man who shot her and stared into the barrel of his smoking pistol.

"I can't allow you to live either. I'm sorry."

Finally my body reacted to me and I backed away, but not fast enough. He fired and a sharp pain pierced my stomach, I felt how the force lifted me, pushing me backwards, then my back was penetrated by hundreds of glass shards, my consciousness threatened to leave me but I felt the ice cold air meet me and the sick feeling in my stomach proved that I was falling. Even if I survived the shot no one could survive a fall from this height.

_Death is not your destiny today little Sparrow._

_Lucien disappeared from Castle Fairfax that night, certain that those who may stand in his way were dead. But some grief is so g__reat that even death may keep its distance. So the girl survived. Days later, far from the alleys of Bowerstone life slowly returned to the girl's broken body. The girl awoke to a familiar face watching over a strange bed. She reached out for the comfort of the dog's warm fur, ready to take her first steps in a new life._


	3. A New Life

Finally here's the next chapter^^ I'm so sorry for the long wait, my only excuse is a writers block and that I wanted to get part of chapter 4 done before publishing this chapter. I hope I'm keeping Sparrow's dog involved, that he is more than just an animal following Sparrow, everything except his fierceness is inspired by my own dogs. Plus his name, **Nash**, is mentioned to mean _cliff_, I found that by searching for old English names and thought that fitted his role perfectly, nowadays the name is mostly known as _Dweller by the Ash tree_.No matter how much I love an endless supply of arrows and bullets I find it too unreal and therefore must Sparrow buy ammunition in my story. I also want to thank my reviewers Heather Kaylie (go check out her stories, it's well worth it, they are great^^) and epicbubble.

Also I'm not sure what to do about the chests, silver keys and digspots hidden throughout the game, shall I keep them in the story or should I exclude them?

I own nothing of Fable, it belongs to Lionhead Studios.

* * *

**Chapter 2 - A New Life**

I woke with a jerk, panting and sweating, without thinking I stretched out my hand for Nash, his warm soft fur calmed me as usual. I hated sleeping, or rather, I hated my dreams, they were always the same, full painful memories. I often trained so hard that I fell asleep before laying my head on my pillow but it didn't always work.

Nash whined softly and licked my hand. He had grown into a strong and healthy dog, after a couple of baths his fur had gotten soft and fluffy again and I had seen that he was white on his chest, as time passed and he shed his fur for summer his brown fur vanished, leaving him pitch black. I named him Nash, meaning cliff, because he was my only steady point in life, the cliff that protected me from waves of despair, self pity and fear.

I sat up and looked around in my small caravan, I had gotten my own wagon in the gypsy camp where Theresa lived. Theresa the seer, the old woman who convinced me and Rose to buy a magic music box, the one who saved my life after being shot and falling from castle Fairfax highest tower.

After living ten years with her in the peaceful and carefree gypsy camp she had become the closest thing I had to a mother, her ironic smile was not eerie anymore, just encouraging, her white eyes that had scared me so as a child were now a relief to meet. And sometimes her face would soften and her smile would get a bit sad, though she has never told me why.

The gypsies are all my friends now, they are so different than the people of Bowerstone, kind, open and happy, and the kids actually have the chance to be kids. Here everyone helps each other and offer words of comfort in harder times and no one is left outside the group. The winters here were a bliss compared to my years in the city. To be out playing in the white snow, skating on the frozen lake, having snow fights, only to be able to come inside a warm caravan to a warm meal and a warm bed, it was something I hadn't done for many years.

In spring we contained our eagerness and crept through the woods and sometimes we succeeded in our attempts and were able to see the children of the forest. Week old dusty brown hare's playing among the clovers, white spotted deer fawns wobbling around their mothers on their immensely thin legs or a rugged dark brown boar sow with her small striped piglets. We children picked colourful flower bouquets to put in the caravans, and sometimes we'd get scolded for picking up the flowers to forcefully so the root followed with it. Some warmer days we waded in the shore splashing water at each other, laughing and screaming with joy.

In the summers we played at the lake, swimming and running on the beach playing tag, chasing butterflies or running in fear of a beetle flock only to laugh about it later. We sat around the open fire listening to stories the traders told us, those who'd travelled all over Albion. We also helped with chores of course but they were often made into a game so we had just as much fun working as we did playing. Often in the light summer nights everyone in the camp gathered at the main camp fire to dance to music and drink the sweet wine made by fruit growing in the nearby forest, even we kids got to taste the wine sometimes but mostly we got juice instead.

In fall we jumped in leaf piles and splashed in big water puddles that remained from the many autumn storms. When the darkened sky was slashed up by blinding lightning strikes all the children sat curled up in thick blankets, we all stared in awe at the brute force of nature. This time of year we plucked the fruit and berries that would be dried for storage or be used for making the gypsy wine. Other days we ran around in the crisp clear air in much too thin clothes while the adults tried to capture us to dress us up in warm jackets and scarves, it all turned into a fun game of tag.

I sighed deeply and sat up, those had been a wonderful ten years but now those days were over. Theresa had promised me revenge when she took me in and today was the day I'd been waiting for. "Come boy," I said to Nash and went outside my caravan.

The sun shone brightly in the clear blue sky, birds sang their secret songs and a cool breeze played in the trees. A lovely day, a perfect beginning for an adventure. Nash rushed ahead, running around begging for food and hugs among the children, he succeeded with all of them, no one had the power to resist his brown eyes, it had always been like that in the gypsy camp for Nash.

Smiling to myself I headed for the hill where I could see Theresa stand and wait beside a large tree. Quickly I walked up the steep path and over a wooden bridge. "Ahh. There you are. And your faithful friend too." Theresa said. Ten years ago I thought of her as old, but as I've grown up I've come to realize that she wasn't so old, maybe around thirty or forty, but she gave of the impression of hundreds of years of wisdom.

"Many years ago I promised I would help you avenge your sister's death. That day has come. Today you leave the safety of this camp to seek out Lucien. The journey won't be easy." Not even Theresa's warning words could get my spirits down, I was young and strong, and had an entire world to explore. A world I'd been hearing about for all my life.

"I've left some things in a chest by your caravan that might prove useful. Meet me by the gates when you're ready."

I ran eagerly through the camp with Nash, he won of course. The chest Theresa had mentioned contained a rusty long sword and a light splintered crossbow, they were old and worn but they were the first weapons that was truly my own. I strapped the sword on my back and placed the crossbow over it, it felt odd at first but also right.

The collar I found I fastened around Nash's neck which he wasn't overly happy about, he scratched at it and then he cast me a gaze that clearly told me what he thought of this insulting treatment. Chuckling to myself I picked up a bottle of dog elixir and a healing potion.

Inside my caravan I packed down some food, bread, cheese and some dried meat, in my travelling sack, after wrapping the potions in some linen I put those down in the sack too. "Are you ready boy," I asked him and could barely contain the light feeling in my chest from escaping into song, a good thing as my singing left much to be desired.

Before reaching Theresa I had also arranged for my caravan to be hired out, it would just be a waste of space to let my caravan stand empty for who knows how long. I said quick goodbyes to the people I met, I wanted to keep it simple and carefree, I guess these people have been rubbing off on me. And I was determined to one day return alive, so these goodbyes were more like; See you again.

Theresa smiled her usual ironic smile when she saw my barely contained excitement. "Now come with me."

A man opened the gate for us and Theresa stopped and held out her hand. "Take this." The object in her hand was delicately carved and its symbol was identical to the one on the circle on the floor in Castle Fairfax. "It is a powerful artefact, the kind of which all heroes once carried. It will grant you access to places others can not go. It will also allow me to talk to you, when necessary."

"The symbol, what is it?" I asked. All too clearly could I remember that day in the castle and the symbol I'd seen on the floor, stained first blue then red by the light shining up from the stone symbol.

"It's old, dating back far more than six hundred years; it was the symbol of the Heroes Guild, were people trained to become heroes." She answered and once again I saw a flicker of sadness in her features, or maybe it was just my imagination.

"Now look down towards the lake. The seal will allow you to enter that tomb." The small island on the lake had just enough room for the stone tomb, I had often wondered what was inside it, Theresa had always told me it was just a tomb when I'd asked.

"In its darkest depth lies the Chamber of Fate, and when you come out again you will be stronger, much stronger. Now go."

Now that I was about to leave for real fear gripped my heart as well as excitement, I had heard so many stories of Albion but to stand ready to explore the beautiful and dangerous world myself was overwhelming. I mean with so many dangers, hobbes, bandits and even balverines living and hunting in the forests, was I strong enough to defeat all of them. What if I died before reaching my goal, maybe I wouldn't even reach beyond Bowerstone, after all I'd never fought with someone intent to kill me before.

Nash cheered me up as always, he licked my hand as he passed me and barked while tossing his head at the lake, I ran down hill after him laughing when he tried to chase a bird and tripped over himself when he failed to fly after it.

I turned right before crossing the stone bridge leading towards Bowerstone. Down the hill was the beach, or rather lakeside, we had no sandy beaches here at Bowerlake but grass was just as good. Nash suddenly dodged in under the old ruins just below the hill where I'd just stood with Theresa, I followed him to see that he wasn't hunting a rabbit, that was one of his few bad habits.

Instead he stood and sniffed at a bush. "What are you doing boy? There's nothing there." But he didn't move, instead he started scratching at the bush, and his claws scratched over wood. Interested I stepped closer and pulled at the bush, it turned out be some kind of big ivy that had grown over a chest. I pulled it all off and opened the chest, it wasn't locked, or the lock had rusted away. First I thought it was empty but then I saw a small stone in the corner, picking it up into the light I saw it was a beautiful purple stone, I was quite sure it was an amethyst but I couldn't tell for sure.

Wondering why anyone would hide a treasure chest out on a field only to put just a small gem inside, maybe someone had already raided the chest and missed the little stone. Ah well, whoever it was surely wouldn't come back and get it now considering how long the chest must've been there.

I looked out over the lake, its water was clear and the surface a bluish grey, there was no other way to reach the island without swimming though, and the water may be how clear it wants but I wasn't so eager to get my clothes soaking wet. Seeing as I had no choice though, I slowly went into the lake trying to get used to the slightly chilly water, I was about to turn around when the water reached my stomach, I never could get used to that, when Nash jumped in eagerly, splashing water all over me. I stood with water dripping off me and Nash just wagged his wet tail and smiled his dog smile, I couldn't help but smile too, he had this uncanny way of always making me laugh.

Sighing I continued into the lake and soon started swimming, the lake bottom was pretty steep around the entire lake so I quickly reached deep water. It didn't take awfully long reaching the small island either so I didn't get tired. Well on the island I tried to dry my clothes, or at least get the water out, I had just finished when Nash rushed up beside me and shook himself dry, and I was wet again.

After wrenching my clothes again I walked up to the tomb and placed the seal in the middle of the door, as soon as it clicked into place the old mechanisms started moving and a final high click showed it was open. When I removed the seal and placed it back in my bag the doors swung open on their own and showed me a dark staircase leading down into a black hole.

The stairs led to several sets of stairs leading downwards but these were lit up by torches. Strange, how could torches be burning down here when no one was supposed to have been here for a very long time? I could find no explanation other than magic but I hadn't seen magic since the music box ten years ago and I wondered if that wasn't just a child's fantasy after all.

"Hey boy, there's nothing dangerous down here. Come now Nash, lighten up." I said with a joyful voice to Nash, who had covered beside me and whined slightly, how encouraging. But he perked up at the sound of my voice and wagged his tail again.

After reaching the end of the stairs I saw a jagged hole in the floor and on the other side the walls had collapsed making it impossible to go on.

"Don't be alarmed."

I almost got a heart attack at the sound, apparently I wasn't so brave I had thought myself. "I'm speaking with you through the guild seal. You will need to jump into that hole to continue. Don't worry, the water at the bottom will break your fall."

I looked around just to be sure she wasn't hiding, a foolish thought but anyway. "I hope you dare follow me Nash," I mumbled to him. I didn't want him to be stuck in this dark place, and who knew where I was going to end up later on. "Listen Nash, I want you to jump into this hole after me. Okay."

Nash licked my hand and wagged his tail, he most likely didn't understand a word but I felt better talking to him. I stepped closer to the edge and looked down, it was pitch black, I couldn't even see any water. But I trusted Theresa, during these ten years I had learned to listen to her for she was always right, and had she seen that I could jump into this hole and survive then I believed her. I took a step into nothingness and let myself fall.

Falling, the feeling was exhilarating and a bit scary, butterflies had a riot in my stomach for lack of better words, and after only a few seconds I hit the surface. The cold pressed the air out of my lungs, stinging my skin and my teeth started to shatter, I really must be deep down when the water was this cold.

I noticed that it wasn't entirely black down here either, further ahead I could see something gleam, lighting up a rocky shore. I reached it quickly and could get out of the freezing water, my clothes were plastered to my skin and the chilly raw air down here didn't help. I wrung the water out of my clothes as much as possible before continuing through the opening.

Now I saw what was lightning up the cave, blue luminescent mushrooms grew everywhere, the edges of the passage were so tightly filled with them that the cave was illuminated. Nash came trotting behind me and sniffed the mushrooms but apparently he didn't like them as he snorted and then continued forward.

Through an opening there was a big open cave also littered with the luminescent mushrooms, due to the open area the edges of the cave lay in shadow. We jumped down the small ledge down to the cave floor and headed for the other end.

Suddenly Nash halted, hackles up, and growled deep in his throat. The ground started moving and a group of beetles crawled up from the earth. For a moment I stood still, deciding what to do before I choose the sword, there was no use wasting my arrows for some insects.

As they closed in I danced in between them, bringing down my sword to slice at one black insect and then continued with the next one without halting my movement. With barely any effort I had killed all of them, but when the adrenaline sank back I noticed that killing beetles close up was disgusting, the stench from their open bodies was sickening and I don't get me started on the slime that slowly pooled out on the ground.

The next cave had a small body of water and a natural stone bridge over it, but my way forward was hindered by a metal gate, rusty but solid. All of a sudden I glowing orb came flying towards me, it stopped in front of me, silently floating in the air.

"You'll have to shoot the switch to go any further."

Another heart attack, I wondered if I'd ever get used to that. I guessed that by switch Theresa meant the yellow orb so I pulled the crossbow from my back and aimed at the orb. A metallic sound was heard as I hit it and the orb flew back to its place on the wall and the gate opened.

I continued through the cave occasionally meeting small groups of beetles, one time I had to jump down several ledges and once I reached another water filled room, it was big and deep so I had no other choice than to enter the freezing water, in one small side tunnel I also found a rusty maze in a rotting chest, considering maze's wasn't my favourite type of weapon, they were too heavy and slow, I decided to sell it later on.

There wasn't any risk of getting lost thankfully as there was only one way. Except one time when I reached a fork, the left path was littered with old half destroyed books and some worn bookcases, interested I decided to start with that way. It lead to a smaller cave with wrecked bookshelves and books, many had only their cover still intact.

Without any warning several beetles crept out of the ground and attacked, but I had got used to fighting them now and they posed no threat to me. When done I looked around but all the books were too decayed to read, but Nash found a potion and a jet half buried in the earth beside a few barrels.

I continued down the winding main path and finally I reached a big open cave the only way over was a sturdy, decorated stone bridge. "Beyond these broken doors lies the Heroes Guild." Theresa's voice made me jump slightly.

"For centuries, this academy trained the most supremely gifted sons and daughters of Albion, bound together by the blood that flowed in their veins. Once worshiped by the people of Albion, the great heroes came to be feared and hated. No man alive today remembers the night the Guild burned. And now it lies forgotten. But the heroes are not all gone, you are here. And that same heroic blood flows through you." Theresa's voice echoed in my mind.

The room was circular and its roof were so high it was hard to see, the floor was levelled and its highest point was in the centre of the room, the walls were decorated with rich paintings, though the colour had dimmed in intensity over the years. But the decay was evident, most of the floor was gone, destroyed pillars littered the remaining floor, but still this place gave a mighty impression, like it had been used for grand purposes.

"Look around at these walls." Theresa said and I knew she meant the paintings on them. "Your forebear, one of the mightiest heroes that ever lived. At a young age he suffered a devastating loss from which he never truly recovered. But when the world tried to crush him he fought back. He grew strong, strong enough to reshape the world as he saw fit. You must do the same."

The paintings were hard to see but I could see flames, two females held by a lurking evil and a man with a white cape. I wondered how Theresa could know all this, when even Albion's own historians couldn't get the land's history correct. It showed how little I truly knew about the woman who'd raised me for ten years.

"The guild has reacted to you," Theresa said. "Step into the light, learn the true powers of heroes."

I looked towards the pillar of light in the middle of the room, I couldn't see any hole in the ceiling that could tell were the light came from, but I walked forward, hesitating slightly before the light, my heart beating fast as I took the last step.

First there was nothing, then an immense power surged through me, it felt like it was too much for my human body to contain, someone screamed, it must've been me, but I couldn't think straight, then it slowly faded away, but I could still sense it inside me. Suddenly I felt my feet touch the ground, I hadn't been aware of being lifted into the air but now I started to believe that this entire place was magic.

"Your blood has awakened, you can now channel the experience you've earned into Will, or magic as it is also called. Before you is a cullis gate, it needs to be unlocked for it to be used."

I waited for her to continue but all was silence. "Don't I even get a clue?" I called out. As expected I got no answer only Nash wagged his tail and came bouncing towards me, probably believing I was talking to him.

I could still feel the power in me, it was like an electric surge in my veins, if I searched deeper I could barely sense a vast amount of power. I tried to feel the power, understand it, bring it forth so I could shape it into a spell.

But what spells were there?

I had no idea. But then I decided to ignore what spell to choose and just go on instinct instead, maybe a bit untraditional but since Theresa didn't seem to have an interest in helping out I had no choice.

Suddenly my thoughts were interrupted of an intense heat flowing though my body, apparently it was easier to learn Will if I didn't concentrate too hard. Focusing a bit more I tried to evolve the feeling and suddenly a pitifully small ball of fire flew out from my hand and disappeared into the abyss.

"Woah, did you see that Nash?" I asked my dog, but he was almost insultingly uninterested. He had settled down on the floor and now yawned at me before putting his head back between his paws. Really supportive of him. But I had done it!

Now I only had to do it again and get out of these darned caves, I disliked being underground, I could almost feel the weight on my shoulders. I imagined that there'd be a cave in, or I'd get lost and die. The massive amount of stone above me was a scary thought and most of these caves must be under Bowerlake too, so if there was a cave in I'd drown if not the rocks got me first.

Leaving those encouraging thoughts I tried to gather my Will again to form another fire ball, this time I aimed at the cullis gate from the beginning. This time it came easier to me and I could let loose the fire quicker, though it was still quite small and it was evident that I needed training if I were to use it in battle. The red glowing orb vanished and was replaced by blue light shining up from the small circle in the floor.

"Well done."

I yelped and jumped at the sound, I needed to get used to that, it would be embarrassing if Theresa ever spoke to me in public and I acted like that. "Can you feel the power inside you? That is only the beginning. Now use the cullis gate, head to Bowerstone, I will meet you there."

I stepped into the cullis gate and felt a pull and the light brightened so I couldn't see anything, not even my own hand in front of me, when the light dimmed again I stood on a stone hill under a beautiful evening sky painted in fire. The air was clear and cool, a relief after being stuck in a cave for so long, taking deep breaths I filled my lungs with fresh air and felt more alive at once.

It would be a cold night, the sky was still coloured by the sun and yet the sky was velvet black higher up clearly showing the stars, showing it would soon be dark. It still was some time before summer truly had Albion in its warm grip, but I didn't really mind, spring was my favourite time of the year after all.

Immediately I saw that the hill swarmed with beetles but with my sword they were easy to defeat, I also managed to hit a few with a fire spell. Nash who'd been pulled with me through the cullis gate rushed around, happy to be out again.

When the beetles were all dead, the smell of them was easier to ignore outside as the slight wind blew it away, I took a look around. I stood on a circular hill and in four places high rocks stretched for the sky. In the distance I saw the bridge that led into the gypsy camp, and the lake stretched out beneath me like black glass.

Then I knew were I was, this was the big hill that Teresa had once called Hero Hill, so I was pretty sure that the Chamber of Fate was beneath this hill. So hundreds of years ago when the Hero's Guild existed it must've been placed here, though it was only a theory. I wondered why people suddenly turned on the Heroes and how the powerful Guild had been burned down.

Anyhow I headed for the steep trail down the hill and Nash ran ahead so I more than once feared he would fall of the edge. But he made it of course, he was more sure footed than me. The field was stunning in the day but it still held a mysterious beauty in the moonlight, silver light reflected on the water and small trails of fog lingered between the trees close to the entrance to Brightwood. The occasional hoot of owls broke the silence and a light breeze played in the grass and made the many flowers dip slightly.

I loved Bower Lake, it had beautiful nature, it was peaceful and quiet, one found no trash along every road and the people were kind and carefree. Unlike the city were people lived crammed together, lots of homeless and orphans lived on the streets and people focused on their own problems and fought to survive. I was curious to how Bowerstone had changed in these ten years, and how the Old Town had changed since I lived there.

Without realizing it I had already reached the road to Bowerstone but even in the dark I could see that it was closed off by something. As I got closer I saw that someone had placed wagons between the cliff sides. Nash stayed closer to my side when I motioned for him, our bond had grown over the years so I could direct him with my hands more than my voice, I didn't want him to run ahead and spook whoever stood guard atop one of the wagons.

"Apologies citizen. The road to Bowerstone is closed due to the bandit activity. I'm afraid that as long as the bandit Thag is alive, the road stays closed. If you're in an 'urry like, you could always take care of Thag yourself."

Well that was perfect. I hoped not all guards in Albion acted like this, I mean here stood a big strong man with weapons and experience, I hoped, and then he'd rather stand on guard and let a young woman risk her life. Men.

"So, the road to Bowerstone is closed." I jumped slightly but I didn't think the guard noticed it in the dark. "It would seem Thag has been capturing Traders on their way to the Bower Lake camp. He's a danger to all, and must be dealt with. With your new power you should be able to defeat him and his gang and continue on your quest. No doubt they are at his camp near Bower Lake" Theresa finished and as her voice quieted I felt lonely. Well not entirely, I had Nash thankfully.

I ran back the way I'd come and then turned left down a small trail that winded all the way down to the lake, I knew Bower Lake well and the first place that came to my mind were to search on this side of the lake. As children we had never been allowed to go to this side, though we sometimes sneaked there anyway just because we weren't allowed. So I betted Thag's camp must be here somewhere.

I didn't have to look for long, at the end of a small trail, actually beneath were that guard stood, someone had built a thick wooden barricade, but now the gate stood open. Carefully I went closer, Nash kept close to me and seemed to be on his guard, hackles slightly raised.

The camp was seemingly empty but there was several camp fires burning and in one wagon were two traders locked inside. Now I drew my sword quietly and stepped closer, preparing to draw out my Will.

"Keep your wits about you, it may be a trap."

With force I kept in a slight scream, as tense as I was Theresa's voice startled me more than an ambush could. Nash was growling now and sniffed in the air, I stepped forth into the opening in the middle of the camp. The traders noticed me and called out. "Look out, it's an ambush!"

Suddenly two bandits jumped down, apparently they didn't think that I looked that strong, which I wasn't either, I relayed on speed to get past my opponents defence. These two didn't look all that bright either so I hoped they weren't smart enough to fight in tandem.

I worried needlessly, they came at me without any coordination, with ease I could duck under one bandits sword and slash at his back in the same movement, without slowing down I turned towards the other bandit and danced around his blade and pierced my sword through his chest. Without giving me time to think several more bandits dropped down from the trees.

"You killed my mate. Get her!" One screamed and charged at me.

Seconds before quite a lot of the bandits reached me I unleashed a new variant of my fire spell, instead of throwing a fireball I covered a big area, for a moment I was amazed that it actually worked. Quickly I dashed in among those still standing, slashing and ducking without loosing any speed.

I dodged and twirled around the bandits bringing down my sword when I saw the chance, I used every ounce of speed and agility I had to avoid all the bandits that came from all directions, and no matter how many I killed there always came new ones. When realizing that this could not go on I stopped and let loose the fire wave again, it severely burned and killed the ones closest to me.

"What the…She's doing bloody magic!" One bandit called out and stopped his attack on me. Wasn't that an observant bandit I thought, seeing as I'd already used my magic. "Don't get too close to her!" Another yelled.

That's right thugs, I though to myself glad that I had the advantage of magic. With my sword and occasionally a fireball I slowly made progress, but I was starting to get tired.

One time I got in a real jam, I had killed one bandit but he fell over me instead off to the side as I intended, he was a lot heavier than me and I was pretty much dead meat when four bandits at once rushed at me, swords ready. I'm not sure how exactly I did it, and I'm not sure I'll ever find out, but when I lay beneath the bandit, who did not smell of roses exactly, I focused my Will but I tried to avoid shooting fire, I wasn't planning on getting a tan along with the bandit.

A powerful wave of energy burst out of my body and cast all bandits aside, the one on top of me too. That gave me enough time to rise and finish the last ones of with my crossbow.

Just when I thought it was all over Nash ran up the small cottage and growling and barking fiercely, a loud scream came from inside then the door was kicked open so hard it broke and I giant of a man came out, he had big deer horns on his head and some sort of construction on his back with some patterned cloth hanging from it.

"No one defies Thag the Impatient! I'll gut you myself!" He roared and kicked Nash hard. Nash flew backwards and landed in a heap against a tree with a pained whine. Okay that was it, this guy was dead, no one, and I mean no one hurt my dog and got away with it.

"I'll get you three seconds to get ready…" I stared at him, was he really serious.

"No wait, two… Ohh soddit! Arrrrrghhh!" Apparently he was.

He ran at me but he was definitely not the brightest man in Albion so I didn't think it would be that hard to outsmart him, the hardest part was to overcome his strength. For being so big he was surprisingly fast and I had barely time to dodge his blow only to have him block when I retaliated.

I kept dodging in circles around him, avoiding his sword and waiting for an unguarded moment. It came when I ran under his arm and aimed for his back, but I didn't thrust deep enough and only sliced at his back instead, rolling away I tried to gather the power inside to shot a fireball at him.

I barely grazed his arm and it just slowed him down a bit as he came at me, metal grounded against metal as both of us could not get past the others defence. Thag eventually decided that it was time to end this as he pushed down on me with all his weight and no matter how much I struggled I sank lower and lower down on the ground.

In a flare of anger, mostly for my dog but also for the people he sold like merchandise, I let myself fall, but to the right. Surprised Thag continued down and his sword pierced the dry earth. In a circling motion I swung my sword around to gain power from the speed and pierced his back between his shoulders blades.

With a thud that almost shook the ground Thag fell to the ground, dead. I'd done it! I had defeated all of Thag's bandits and the leader himself, the adrenaline that pumped threw me made me feel unstoppable and for a moment I almost forgot the world around me. The feeling of power, of risking my life and winning was intoxicating to say the least but then I snapped to my senses and remembered Nash.

"Well done." Theresa's voice said in my mind, this time I was to tired and high on adrenaline to be startled. "I will tell the guards of Thag's death. With the threat removed, the road to Bowerstone can be open."

I only listened with one ear to Theresa as I rushed over to Nash and looked him over, a few shallow wounds from swords and then his ribs must've been bruised by Thag. Quickly I dug through my bag and dropped a few drops of dog elixir in his mouth, he protested weakly against the taste but swallowed it. Almost at once did his injuries heal and he jumped up and licked me in the face, wagging his tail.

"Oi, lady! Would you mind getting us out from here!"

That's right, the captives. There must be a key somewhere, I went into Thag's cabin, and let me just say he didn't know what the word cleaning meant, but inside I found a chest and inside it 300 gold (I betted old Thag wouldn't use his money anymore, plus it was slave money he didn't deserve) and a big rusty key. It fit perfectly in the wagon's lock but only with a bit of effort did it unlock.

"Hey, those slaves belong to me. I paid for 'em." The voice belonged to a scruffy looking man, probably no better than a bandit himself.

He drew his sword and attacked me, he wouldn't have been a threat if I wasn't so tired, and my arm ached after receiving a powerful blow from Thag. I flung a fire ball at him and used that time to roll away, grabbing my crossbow I hastily prepared an arrow and fired it towards the bandit just as he stood up. The force made him stagger backwards before falling and the recoil almost made me fall over but I managed to keep to my feet and place my crossbow back in its place.

"We're free!" One trader yelled happily. "Thanks a bunch mate."

"Yeah thanks," the woman agreed more calmly.

They started heading back along the trail towards the lake but I could hear them bicker. "Free to wander the paths and byways of the land, no master but the wind itself, time stretched out before us like… what's the word I want Reg?"

"I don't know and it's Regina!" I could vaguely hear the woman answered annoyed.

"Meet me in Bowerstone Market by the clock tower. There is something you must see." I doubted it was sightseeing she wanted me to do so I started heading back the way I had come.

Now when I relaxed again I could feel my body aching from several cuts and bruises, blood trickled from some deeper wounds but otherwise I had actually done quite well for my first real battle. The last thought also brought a heavier awareness to me, I'd killed.

Not just insects but people, bandits of course but they were still human, I'd never imagined that the feeling of power and sweet victory would be followed by this indescribable hollow feeling, this deep tug at my... soul maybe, I couldn't describe it to myself even but I wondered if I really was cut out for a hero life.

I arrived to the city just as the sun rose over the horizon, Bowerstone's big wall stretched for the sky in front of me, the light stone almost shone in the sunlight. Blue flags decorated each side of the large gate and huge watch towers dotted the wall.

Amazed I stepped through the gate and looked around, I had only a vague memory of Bowerstone Market from when me and Rose came here after our parents died. After the first open square, where the carriage stable was and a general trader had his store, a giant stone bridge adorned with small lookout towers crossed over the river, there was even some stalls on the bridge.

But when I reached the main square I saw the clock tower, it was truly a source of amazement, it was very tall and I could see the gears turning inside, there was also carvings describing the sun and the moon. The market itself had every store I could think of, potions, books, grocery, furniture, a blacksmith, a pub, a salon and tailors.

"Keep close Nash," I urged him and motioned with my hand for him to come closer. He seemed just as unsure of this place with all new sounds and the bustling and hustling of many people as me and he walked stiffly and was on edge for any danger but he soon got used to it all and calmed down. Suddenly I yawned so my jaws hurt, I had run on adrenaline mostly this night and now I could feel how tired I really was, after I'd met with Theresa maybe I should book a room in the tavern.

"I have bad news," even with all the sounds around me I could hear Theresa's voice clearly. "I'm afraid I will be delayed for awhile. In the mean time you should get some better equipment and prepare for the journey up ahead."

Well I clearly needed a new sword, mine was rusty, hence it's name. In my tired stated I sourly wondered why Theresa had even given me a rusty sword, she was a seer for Avo's sake, couldn't she have found something better.

I stopped by a jewellery stand beside the tavern and sold the amethyst that I'd found, my next stop was the blacksmith were I sold the rusty maze. But after one look at the prizes on the better swords I quickly realized that my small gold collection was nowhere near enough.

First I didn't know what to do but then I saw the sign nearby, an opening for a blacksmith assistant. I took the job before I started wondering if I could do it. When I first saw the big hammer I wondered if I would even be able to lift it.

Actually it was pretty easy, the blacksmith, Jimmy, did the heavy work, first he heated up the metal and then brought it to the anvil where he used the hammer to shape it, I turned the blade so he could strike it evenly. Then it was slowly cooled and then sharpened, I was to hold the sword against a spinning stone wheel, called grinding wheel, and evenly sharpen it.

Then when Jimmy said it was good he took over and polished it and getting it ready to adjust a hilt on to it, even though he was the one that put on the hilt I actually got to design some of them. After doing several swords I started to get a bit tired and it also drew close to nightfall, the blacksmith announced that we were finished for the day and gave me today's pay, I kept myself from looking but it felt like a lot.

Sweaty and sooty I now wished for a bath together with a room at the tavern, the Cow and Corset, but now was the time when Theresa deemed it good to come. In a blue light Theresa materialized behind the jeweller stand.

"I apologize for the delay. Events are moving quickly indeed."

"Think about your life. All the places you've been, the people you've known, everything you've done. How many moments, how many memories? Thag and his men, they'd just as many. And know they have none, because of you. Do you feel the weight of responsibility yet?"

She was right of course, but I'd already been through with the responsibility part. But one thought still stayed with me, pretty much everyone of us do things because we feel that what we are doing is right, even if bandits and the like is satisfied being evil they all must believe that that'swhat is right for them. I bet Lucien thought of his reasons as justified, and doesn't each side of a conflict think they are in the right.

"Yes, I do, but I'm not going to let that get me down too much. To dwell on such thoughts can't be good for ones sanity." I said with a slight smile.

"Your enthusiasm will have its uses. But mind it does not consume you." She sounded like she agreed but also had a slight hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"Come." She said and started walking, past the pub and bookstore. "The world is better off without Thag, and certainly Bower lake is in your debt. But to really see the impact of your actions you need look no further than Bowerstone. It has changed much since you lived here, particulary Old Town, where you spent your childhood. Never forget that even the simplest choice can have far-reaching consequences."

Old Town. It held so many memories for me, many hard days had me and Rose spent there but also some lighter moments. Two small, pathetic orphans walking through the huge gate, innocence turning to weariness, summer time with market days, a trader family taking us in during winter, a begging brown eyed dog.

Shaking my head I pushed back my memories, now was not the time for them, I'd deal with them later when I went back to Old Town. "Look," Theresa said and motioned with her hand at the sea. We had reached the far end of the road, a small square with a stonecutter's wagon, a low stone wall with a black fence on hindered people from stepping over the edge where the rest of Bowerstone stretched out.

"That is where Lucien is now. The Tattered Spire." Theresa pointed out to the black shadow out in the water.

"The Spire was intended as a conduit for all the magic in the world, granting the kingdom ruler a power so great he could bend reality to his will. On the day it was completed, and the first wish was made, a light bloomed inside. Though it's nature could not have been darker."

As she spoke I saw images in my head, the short stump that had once been the spire was now surrounded by tall black buildings, a city so vast I couldn't see it's end. But towering above all that was the Spire, it stretched far above the other buildings.

I could practically feel the tension in the air, and lightning flashed more and more frequently as a blue light built up inside the Spire, Will lines danced out from it's middle and circled the black tower, they were so many that it soon became impossible to see the individual strands.

"Albion shattered. Centuries of civilization wiped out in moments, it's people erased from existence." The lightning stopped and the Will was suddenly sucked back into the tower, light blue turning white. Then it exploded outwards, white light engulfed everything and in its wake a thick blue lined smoke cloud raced towards me and then the vision ended.

"Some say this was the first wish: an end to a hollow and corrupt world. And for a purer one to take its place. And now the Spire rises once again by Lucien's hand. Lucien found documents which foretold the coming of one who would stop him using the Spire. That is why your sister died...and that is why you will face him."

She held out her hand offering me some cards. "The cards have shown me this, here take a look." They were thick and slightly yellowed by age, each bore a beautifully painted design and in elegant gold script stood written: the pilgrim, the mage, the thief, the relic and the choice.

"Each of the three Heroes in the cards is a step on the hidden road to Lucien's downfall. And the life force of heroes, Will itself, is the key to the Spire's power. Lucien's agents scour the lands as we speak. You must find the three Heroes before Lucien does, because you are the fourth, the one who will bring his downfall."

"I have seen a vision of a holy ritual in Oakfield. Salvation, though bittersweet is delivered by one of incredible strength. Speak to the Abbot in the Temple of Light to see what you can learn about this pilgrim. The road to Oakfield will be dangerous, good luck."

After Theresa finished her long speech I turned and headed back to the market place, when I turned and looked back she was gone. Well for once she had actually told me quite a bit of what I should do, often she preferred to just go over things briefly and then let me find out the rest myself.

Though that didn't help me at all, I was to find the three heroes, okay but how would I find them and then what, Lucien had an entire army. What could four people, even heroes, do against a well trained army?

Well it would do nothing good pondering about it, those problems would have to wait for later. For now I knew what I wanted, the saving of the world and my revenge would have to wait for tomorrow, now I wanted a bath and a hot meal. But most of all I wanted a bed, I felt like I could sleep for a week after all that had happened, not to mention that I hadn't slept last night.

"How about it boy, are you hungry too?" Nash bounced around me and wagged his tail like a maniac, he had quickly learned which words may lead to food of some sort.


	4. The Road Through Rookridge

So once again it has been awhile since my last update I'm so sorry for that^^', I was in a riding accident in June and couldn't sit in a chair for more than 10 minutes for over a month so it took awhile to write chapter 4, also it was insanely hard writing about Sparrows passage through Rookridge, though I have no idea why.

This chapter is also a bit shorter than the previous but as the title says it is about Rookridge so I decided to end it as she and Nash reach Oakfield. Hopefully the next chapter will come much faster this time;) I apologize for any spelling mistakes that is probably in here and if I find them I'll change them later.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Fable, it belongs to Lionhead Studios.

* * *

**Chapter 3 - The Road Through Rookridge**

Me and Nash couldn't leave as early as I'd hoped for, I still needed a few things and the shops didn't open until ten o'clock. But finally I could finish up after buying more supplies and some new more fitting clothes than the short gypsy skirt I used to wear and start on the way to Rookridge.

At the tavern last night I had talked with some of the other customers, they'd told me that to reach Oakfield I had to pass through Old Town and then pass through the bandit infested Rookridge. How nice, after Thag and his gang I had gotten my share of bandits for quite a while.

But the looming bandit threat wasn't what brought my mood down today, it was the trip through Old Town that was guilty of that. I hadn't fully realized it myself until today when I stood ready to enter that place again that my memories of Old Town and Rose was dim.

I could never forget the night at Lucien's tower but otherwise I had a hard time remembering even what we did during our last day in town, everything was hazy. It was like I had done after our parents died, the loss were too great so I unconsciously shut my memories away.

Adjusting the leather strap that held up my weapons I started walking to the right of the blacksmith and past the tailor all the while keeping my hand in Nash fur stealing some courage from him.

"Well hello again. It's you! Wow, you've changed since you were last running around this place... But I recognize what's in those eyes: Goodness, decency, respect for the law." The man who spoke was big and bulky and was dressed in a sheriff uniform, I recognized him vaguely but couldn't quite remember.

"After you gave me those arrest warrants I broke up Nicky the Nickname's whole crew and Lord Lucien made me Sheriff, of course then he disappeared. But crime is way down, an urban renewal has transformed this neighbourhood into the most desirable district in Bowerstone."

Of course, the guard that me and Rose had helped ten years ago, we found all the arrest warrants and got a gold coin from him. Derek was it? I was pretty sure that was his name at least.

"Fantastic isn't it. As a good friend of the sheriff you'll find that the shopkeepers here will give you a discount on all goods and services. Of course the offer extends to that sister of yours should she be in town." The mentioning of my sister, as always, made my heart ache but I had gotten good at hiding it now.

"It's been awhile Derek," I said with a small smile.

"Oh, the quiet little Sparrow can talk," he said followed by a booming laugh. "And you've got yourself a companion too I see." Nash who didn't pay him much attention cast a glance at the big man but didn't move from his place beside me.

"Yeah, Nash's been with me for a long time now." As I said it I couldn't help but wonder, as usual, how Nash could still be so young, he should be at least 12 years old. I wasn't a great dog expert but I knew that dogs usually didn't often live this long.

"Well I won't take up anymore of your time, now, stay out of trouble won't you." He said. I nodded in agreement and waved slightly as I continued down the familiar yet different street.

Old Town had changed a lot in ten years, it was a beautiful and thriving place now where misery had been exchanged with happiness. Kids ran around playing while their parents shopped, tress and flowers bloomed in small gardens and merchants called out their wares to all who heard.

Some new houses had been built and I could see no sign of the Old Town that I remembered, but there was one place left I wanted to see, that I **needed** to see. The old shack that had been our home for four years, I felt like I couldn't leave Old Town without settling a score with my old demons.

The once gloomy and dirty street was now light and decorated with some flowers here and there, it was familiar and my chest filled with a nostalgic pressure. The small circular square with the majestic tree in the middle was practically overflowed with light and several flowerbeds. Even the metal drum we used for our fire was still left, though it was pretty overgrown by now.

At the dead end where the run down little shack used to stand was now a beautiful little garden with two beehives. Even though my sister hadn't died here it felt like a fitting memory of her who'd loved flowers so much. I bent down and crouched besides Nash, lying my arm around him, he licked me on my cheek but then sat still like he knew it was a special moment.

I could almost hear her voice here, like a whisper in the wind, frail enough to disappear by a single sound but strong enough to stay with me forever.

_"Come little Sparrow, let's go."_

A door that opened and closed broke the magic moment and I could not hear my sister any longer, but it was enough for me. I felt stronger already and ready to fight some bandits, I rose up and stroke Nash's head. He suddenly tensed slightly and turned around placing himself behind me.

"Hey, what are you doing here!" A voice said and I turned around too. "This is private property you know."

The man who spoke seemed young maybe near his twenties with blonde hair and very dark eyes and he was clad in a more simple way than most men in Bowerstone, though he couldn't be so poor if he owned a house.

"I'm sorry, this place didn't belong to that house before." I answered placing a hand on Nash to let him know he could relax. "Well, the fence and gate by the house kinda gives it away. You never answered what you were doing here anyway."

"I...I used to live here ten years ago," I said. "You lived in this house?" "No not exactly, there used to be a shack here. I'm in a bit of a hurry, excuse me." I quickly walked away to avoid being asked more, and I needed to get going anyway if I didn't want to camp out, though I had no idea how long the way through Rookridge actually was anyway.

As soon as I stepped out side the city wall and walked over the bridge nature took over again, the road itself lined with grass and flowers and the forest stood not far away beyond a low stone wall. Nash seemed happy to be running on dirt and grass again in contrast to the uneven stone clad streets of Bowerstone.

After walking along the road for only a little while the day darkened quite suddenly, dark grey clouds crept forth over the sky, hiding the sun and dulling the colours. I could practically smell the rain and cursed Avo for my bad luck, a rainstorm was the last I needed, though I suspected that I was the only one of us two that felt this way, Nash had always loved being outside in both rain and snow for some weird reason.

This place didn't feel so inviting according to me, all the trees here were abies trees, mostly spruce and fir trees. The wood on the right side of the road had dark shadows further in as not much sunlight could filter through, and on my left side there was a deep cliff, far below at the bottom I could see the white foam of a wild river.

"Bandits!"

The sudden call waked me from my thoughts and I looked around to see who screamed, also Nash threw his head up from a bush he had investigated. It was a scruffy looking man, he came running towards me and darted past without sparing me a glance.

I couldn't hear anything up ahead and wondered how far away they were really, but Nash was fully concentrated on the curve a bit further away and kept close to me when I continued walking.

Two destroyed wagons lay to the side of the road, furniture and personal belongings lay scattered on the ground, and the dead body of a woman hung out from one wagon. A man who looked no better than a thief crouched near a wagon and rummaged through a pile of stuff. "Ah! Oh...eeh, hello... Ehh...this isn't what it looks like." He muttered when he noticed me but continued his searched.

I, and Nash, decided he wasn't going to attack us and I wasn't about to sink to that bandit's level and steal from the dead, it would feel wrong. I quietly wondered what had happened to the other people, there must've been more than one, if they'd been killed wouldn't their corpses still be here. The most logical assumption was that they'd been taken as slaves, really, was it so hard for the guards to do something to actually lessen the slave trade.

After walking for a few minutes I left yet another twist in the road and in the distance I could see a high cliff with some stone ruins along the top, the uneven road before the cliff was littered with large boulders and some half destroyed pillars.

"Wait! Bandits!" Theresa's voice startled me and I stopped dead in my tracks, both by surprise and by her words.

I looked forward and sure enough, a shadow moved slightly on top the cliff. With my eyes fixed on the cliff I walked forward and almost missed the bandits stationed at the road below the cliff. A loud explosion echoed among the cliffs as a rifle shot lodged itself in the ground to my side. They had not such great aim those bandits.

I didn't want to waste away my arrows on these bandits, it was too expensive to buy new ones too often. But my plan was place myself right below the cliff too avoid being hit from the above while fighting the rest with my sword and magic.

Most of the time I found myself dodging blows and hardly got any chance of attacking but I slowly made progress and the ranks were thinning out. I'd received my fair share of scrapes and cuts but I was astonishingly lucky that no bandit had managed to get too close.

Those who tried stepping back to load their rifles were quickly scared back by Nash, he rarely attacked someone instead he lashed out at them growling and sometimes he snapped his jaws around an unprotected hand or wrist.

Thanks to him many bandits dropped their weapon and made my job easier, and finally I defeated my last opponent. Tired I stared around me and wondered if my road through life always would be lined with dead bodies.

Shaking off my thoughts I went over to Nash and checked through his thick long fur to find any eventual wound. He had a few cuts but he must be astonishingly good at avoiding being hit as he weaved in and out of the bandits to scare them.

Continuing my way up the slope I saw a narrow pathway leading out to a small circular cliff, in the middle a large statue rose towards the sky. I wondered who'd built it and why, who would ever want to come to this place for sightseeing, but maybe it was old, so old that it had been built before Rookridge had turned into a uninviting bandit infested place.

After several very steep parts along the winding road I could finally see the end in the distance, a giant cliff face that shielded Oakfield from Rookridge. I only had to cross the bridge up ahead and then it was only about a five minute walk to my destination.

Nash ran ahead to explore the bridge stopping now and then to sniff a bush or drink from a puddle put stopped short with a growl, hackles up and stiff legged. I soon saw why, the bridge was broken and on the other side a group of bandits slouched.

"Oi look! Another traveller."

"You wanna get to Oakfield you'll 'ave to swim lovvie."

"Yeah," the left one laughed. "Jump, jump." Soon the others two joined in, beckoning me to jump.

"Dive!" One yelled. "You always 'ave ta be different, 'aven't ya?" The middle one said and they forgot about me as they argued amongst themselves.

"For once the bandits are correct, "Theresa said through the guild seal. "The only way forward is down."

I wasn't particulary thrilled over to once again getting soaked but it looked to be the only way, there was no way I could get across further away either, the cliff side soon got so steep it was impossible to get past there.

My only real concern though was if Nash would jump in after me, this drop looked to be much higher than the hole in the chamber of Secrets. I wouldn't be able to lift him up nor would I succeed with pushing him down, plus the last one could also very well scare him for life.

"Nash," I whispered. "I hope you're willing to follow me this time too, I don't want you to be here all alone after I jump." He only wagged his tail and looked at me with gentle brown eyes, in that moment he seemed to be so much more than a dog, as if his dark gaze held secrets I would never know.

The thrill of falling gripped me and my stomach jumped in excitement before I smashed into the surface of the cold river. The water closed over me and for a moment I wasn't sure which way was up or down but then I regained my bearings and swam for the surface.

With a splash Nash landed in the water beside me sending waves over me, he smiled his dog smile and headed for the beach, I followed and soon we stood on dry land again. Or well dry was much said as it was now raining but still. Nash shook himself violently and started investigating the small shore.

I have to admit I was jealous of his fur, even if he was still wet from the river his inner layer of softer fur was still dry, because of this it was always a pain to bath him as it was almost impossible to soak him completely. I wished there someday would be clothes that worked like that, but perhaps that was too much to hope for.

Believe it or not but this desolated beach wasn't completely empty, by the entrance to an abandoned mine a man stood peering into the dark opening, he was calling something but I couldn't make it out. I walked closer avoiding the broken crates and a rusty cauldron that still hung on a pole above an old fireplace.

"Joey!" The man called out and his whole body quivered in fear.

He heard my footsteps in the coarse sand and turned towards me. "Please you have to help me! My son Joey is in there, he needs help. But...ehm...I'm a little scared of going in alone, maybe we could go in together?"

His son was lost inside the cave and he didn't dare go inside alone? I wondered if he was desperately afraid of the dark and that's why he was reluctant to go in alone. Well not that it was any of my problem, and anyway, by the looks of it my only way to Oakfield lay on the other end of this abandoned mine.

"Of course," I agreed. " Nash kept closer than usual as we headed for the mine and with a cold shiver I saw weather worn, yellowed skeletons lay scattered by the entrance.

"It's lucky you happened by," he said as we walked inside the old mine and past a small pool of water. "You see, eh...well I probably should've mentioned this but there...ehm... might be one or two hobbes in here."

Great, that explained why the man didn't want to go inside alone. I had heard about them in the stories by the campfire in the gypsy camp. Small foul smelling creatures that killed humans and ate them raw, and they got the blame for all kids that disappeared nearby hobbe infested areas.

"I'd always heard the stories about hobbes kidnapping children and turning them into more hobbes, but those were just stories right?" The man said nervously while wrenching his hands. "I can't imagine..." He trailed off and I hoped for both the man and his son that that's all it was, stories.

The cave was eerie and much too quiet from my taste, only the sound of dripping of water echoed between the walls. Rotting wooden braces and entire wooden walls was still standing as a sign that humans had once been here and everything was lit up by occasional wooden torches. I couldn't imagine hobbes to know fire so I guessed that they kept alive what fires they found.

Soon we came to an open space were the sand and rock were drenched in something dark, which looked disturbingly alike blood, and the place was littered with skeletons with bite marks on them. Just then a guttural growl came from deeper inside the tunnels.

"What was that?"

Nash growled and barked his dark eyes fixed at the opening further ahead, he walked stiffly forward beside me as I carefully headed for the opening. A dead body lay sprawled on the destroyed rails and three incredibly small and ugly creatures leaned over him and ripped pieces from the dead man's open chest.

Hobbes, this had to be hobbes. So the stories were true after all. Poor guy, too end up as meal to those creatures. We hadn't made a single noise as we stood still and watched the gruesome scene but one of the hobbes raced his head and looked straight towards us.

With a guttural cry it charged at us and it's companions followed suite, for having so short legs they were pretty fast actually. Quickly I drew my sword and barely had time to slash at the first hobbe and it swung its heavy club at my stomach, which was as high as it reached.

The other two joined the fight and they were surprisingly strong for their size but I killed them all quickly but had my share of bruises and deep scratches from their grimy claws. Before moving on I took the time to gulp down some of my potion, I didn't want to risk getting some kind of infection from the hobbes.

We continued our way past the dead body on the rails and up several old wooden ramps connected with the rock to take us higher up in the mine.

"Eh, do you think this is safe?" The man asked shakily. "They seem a bit...ehm... rickety."

While I was glad to come closer to the surface I couldn't agree more, the wood creaked and sunk at our combined weight and only Nash seemed unaffected by it.

As we came deeper into the old mine I was beginning to think this wasn't going to be so bad after all, the hobbes was quite easy to defeat and there couldn't be so many hobbes down here. After all we'd been walking for what felt like forever down here and not seen anymore hobbes than those first three.

Finally it seemed like we'd made some progress, we reached a cave filled with barrels, crates and some wooden structure used for storage. Suddenly a high scream echoed through the stone walls, a childs' voice.

"Joey!"

The man ignored the danger and rushed ahead of me to find his son, and though it was a brave thing it was equally stupid. I couldn't protect someone who wasn't with me but as I rushed after him Nash growled and seconds after that barrels all around me exploded and half a dozen hobbes came at me with maces, clubs and claws.

With my mind half occupied with the mans safety I managed to avoid most of the hobbes attacks but had a hard time hitting the little buggers, they were so small that they easily avoided my attacks. Annoyed more than threatened I stopped attacking and summoned my Will instead, feeling the fiery heat inside me I released a wave of fire around me, almost covering the entire cave. Finishing of the hobbes that survived quickly with the help of Nash I then rushed forward to find the man I was supposed to protect.

It didn't take long to find the man, he stood by a wooden door that prevented any further delving into the cave system. He stood closed to the door and tried to soothe the boy that apparently was behind it, my heart wrenched when I heard scared sniffles though the barricade.

"Please, can you go find another way around?" He asked me as soon as he noticed me.

"Sure, but sir you should come with me it isn't safe..."

"I can't leave Joey here, I can't." I didn't even get to finish before he interrupted me, despair evident in his voice as he continued. "But you already killed the hobbes on this side right, so please find away around."

Sighing I nodded and turned around heading back the way I came hoping I'd missed something in my hurry before. Nash barked quietly and rushed of the left and sure enough there a small passage led into the mountain.

"Good boy Nash," I praised him and he wagged his tail happily before trotting ahead sniffing the air.

A series of small jumps led me and Nash down and in a curve, so I guessed we would arrive at the barricade soon. Shortly thereafter we reached a large cave with sand covered floor, skeletons littered the ground and the sand was blood drenched and I could almost smell death.

A childs crying came from the left urging me to move faster, there was a sloppy wooden barricade in my way but it was easily shattered by my sword. The cry changed tone until it was a high pitched screech and a greyish hobbe came running at me, without second thought I struck down with my sword killing it.

After rounding the corner I found the man and the wooden barricade which now stood wide open, I wondered who'd opened it, the man, Joey or a hobbe? The last thought was almost ridiculous, a hobbe capable of thinking, but it was after all the most reasonable guess though.

"They turned my son into..." The man sank to his knees sniffling and shaking from unshed tears. "And I always told him the stories was... but they were true..." That hobbe, it had been his son Joey, the realization hit me like a sledge hammer. Such a incredibly cruel fate, and for his father to see it.

The man still stood on his knees, trembling with unshed tears and mumbling incoherently until he gradually quieted and sank down onto the uneven cave floor. I shook him without getting any response, he was dead. I wondered if he'd been injured or if he'd really died of sorrow.

"You should get out of there." Theresa's voice made me jump in surprise at her sudden involvement. "Head for the surface. Quickly!"

She didn't need to tell me twice, motioning to Nash I set of in a quick jog through the tunnel ahead, the only light being the beautiful luminescent mushrooms. Not even three minutes of jogging later did I reach a huge open cavern with a singular path winding up towards the roof.

I couldn't even see the bottom deep beneath me as the fog created by the chill and damp air hindered my sight. Loud shrieks and battle cries echoed through the cavern and I realized that the steep path was littered with hobbes, Nash growled, hackles up and stood stiff legged beside me but even his comforting presence barely held my courage up.

The hobbes rushed at me, not only small grey ones but larger ones with top hats carrying axes and almost reached my hips instead of my knees. Every time I blocked their attacks my arm wavered under their strength and their skin was thick, protecting them from my strikes.

With effort I defeated the ones surrounding me and without pause I rushed out onto the path making sure to avoid staring down too much. They seemed to never end at first but as I steadily made my way through them I used my will to push them away from me and over the narrow path into the abyss.

As I came higher and higher I started to looses strength, Nash finished of the fallen ones but there was still many left. I jumped over an attack against my legs and landed on his axe giving me chance to use my greater size to pierce through his skin and end his life.

I kicked just as much as I used my sword, it was easier to just push them off the path then fighting them all, that is until I hurt my ankle when I hit a hobbes armour instead. But my Will burned them when they got too close to hurt me but the magic made me weak and I barely used it if I didn't need to.

Finally I saw the entrance to another tunnel and it gave me strength to kill off the last remaining hobbes and I rushed with Nash after me into the tunnel. It was a dead end. First my heart sank in despair until I noticed a murky old staircase leading up through the roof. It was very steep but Nash could just barely walk up the stairs and out through the trap door and into an abandoned carriage stable.

It felt wonderful to be out in the open again even if it was still raining. No more pressuring stone above my head just open space and fresh air smelling of earth and rain. I could see the bandits down by the broken bride but I had no desire to fight anymore today so I headed up the slope to my left with Nash running ahead where he found a patch of grass. He cast down onto it and started rolling like mad, his legs twitching in the air and tail wagging.

He looked so funny I had to laugh at him, hearing my voice he rolled onto his side panting and looked at me like he wondered what was so funny. With his jaws open wide and tongue dangling to the side it looked like he was smiling too, then he rose up and shook himself free from grass and water and came running towards me.

I stroke his fur as we walked up the steep path and though we saw some broken rails leading into a partially collapsed tunnel and some rusty carts lying scattered there was no living soul nearby. But I could see vague foot prints still not ruined by the rain, thankfully the bandits that had probably made those prints weren't still around.

Safely me and Nash reached the small passage that cut through the high cliff that shielded Oakfield, inside the Temple of Light was seated, where we hopefully were to find clues about the first hero, the pilgrim.


End file.
